


The Spanking

by TazzyJan



Series: Omnia Interludes [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, OT4, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: Aramis’ lovers indulge him.
Relationships: Athos/Aramis/Porthos/d’Artagnan
Series: Omnia Interludes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The Spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).



The Spanking

“Are you sure this is what you want, ‘Mis?” Porthos asked nervously. This would be the first time they had tried anything of this nature since _that night_. And while he knew Aramis wanted to be ready for it he wasn’t sure that he was.

“Porthos, trust me,” Aramis said, smiling softly at his lover. “I want this and I trust you to give it to me.”

“At least Athos and the boy will be there, too.”

“They don’t have to be if you would prefer things to be just you and I this first time,” Aramis offered.

“No!” Porthos nearly shouted then looked chagrined. “No. I want them there. I think... I think I need them there. I think in a way we both do.”

“Very well then,” Aramis quickly agreed. He had seen how affected his brother was at the thought of doing this on their own and, in truth, he could not blame him. Porthos was right, they did both need them there.

**************************************************

Porthos made him wait the rest of the week as he worked things out with Athos and d’Artagnan. To say d’Artagnan was wary was an understatement but he was willing to help them in any way he could. Athos, for once, did not seem overly concerned. He trusted Porthos and knew he would not falter, not in this.

Finally the day came when they were ready. “Today,” was all Porthos said as he sat down at the breakfast table. That single word caused Aramis to freeze as his brothers nodded their agreement.

“When?” Athos asked grinning widely at the stunned look on Aramis’ face.

“Later. Tonight, I think,” Porthos replied. “Give him a chance to think about it for a little while.”

“Cruel, brother,” d’Artagnan chuckled.

“I learned it from you.”

To say breakfast was uncomfortable for Aramis was an understatement. His cock had grown hard as soon as Porthos had made his announcement. Now he was struggling through making himself eat as his cock throbbed.

After breakfast everyone seemed to go their separate ways leaving Aramis alone. He knew they were doing it on purpose but the knowledge didn’t help. He was still hard as steel in his breeches and was tempted to take himself off and take care of it on his own. The only reason he didn’t was because he knew it wasn’t what they had intended for him and he didn’t want to disappoint them.

It was like his first time with d’Artagnan all over again and by midday he was so hard he ached. He had even broken down and gone looking for Porthos but could not find him. Not knowing what else to do, he instilled himself in the library and tried to occupy his mind if he could not do so to his body.

“Brother, I think you’ve pushed it about as far as he can take,” d’Artagnan said to Porthos who was currently hiding out behind the barn. 

“You sure?”

“Very. I know you wanted to wait until tonight but he needs at least some relief if he is to wait that long.”

“Change of plans,” Porthos said firmly. “Go fetch Athos and let’s go find our boy.”

D’Artagnan grinned widely and nodded. “Athos is in the sitting room and Aramis is in the library.”

“Let’s go then.”

When d’Artagnan and Porthos entered the sitting room a short while later, Athos smiled. “Ah, I see you managed to change his mind. He’s right, though. Aramis is fit to burst.”

“Then we best go and take care of him,” Porthos replied. “Wouldn’t want him to do himself an injury after all.”

In the library, they found Aramis trying and failing to engross himself in a book. They stood just inside the doorway watching him for a few seconds before he looked up and noticed them. “Last time,” Porthos said. “You sure this is what you want?”

“Yes,” Aramis said breathlessly, his dark eyes going wide in sudden anticipation.

“Then come with us,” Porthos said as he held out his hand.

Aramis wasted no time. He immediately threw his book aside and crossed the room to the others. He took Porthos’ hand, gripping it tightly, and let himself be pulled into the bigger man’s chest. 

Porthos looked down at his love and felt his heart give a little twist. That Aramis was trusting him with this was amazing in his eyes and he vowed to be worthy of that trust. Looking down at him, he tilted his face back and kissed him deeply, showing him with actions everything his words could not say.

Slowly, they made it to the room they all shared. Porthos knew that Aramis thought his brothers merely there to watch over the proceedings. Well, he had a little surprise planned for him. Their brothers were definitely going to do more than watch this time.

“Strip,” Porthos told him once they were inside the room. They had discussed whether they would all undress but d’Artagnan had told them how affected Aramis always was when he was the only one naked so they had decided to remain clothed for the time being.

Aramis blushed darkly at the command but immediately moved to obey. He did so as sensually as he could manage, wanting to give Porthos and the others a bit of a show. From the hungry looks on all three of their faces, he had succeeded.

Once Aramis was naked, Porthos pulled him into another kiss, this one deep and possessing. When he released him, Aramis looked nearly dazed with lust and Porthos wasted no time in guiding him over to the bed. Sitting down on the side, he gently maneuvered Aramis down and across his lap so that his ass was perfectly centered over it. 

Athos and d’Artagnan moved in then. Athos went to Aramis’ legs and gently wrapped his hands around his ankles while d’Artagnan moved to his head and did the same with his wrists. He was completely immobilized, his ass thrust up and ready for Porthos.

Porthos had talked this part over with d’Artagnan and they had decided on thirty, though Aramis would have no idea how many Porthos intended to give him. That way, if it should become too much, he could simply stop without Aramis feeling as though he had failed in some way.

“Ready?” Porthos whispered. When Aramis nodded his head, Porthos drew back his arm and landed the first stinging smack to his backside. The moan it pulled from the man had all three of his brothers grinning widely. When he arched his back in order to push his ass up higher, Porthos took it for the signal it was and brought his hand down again. 

Over and over he slowly peppered his asscheeks with reddening swats. Before the half way point, Aramis was squirming in his brothers’ grips, the delicious pain in his ass burning like fire. He knew if Porthos continued his backside would be littered with bruises but he didn’t care. He wanted to wear them, to wear his lover’s marks as the final proof of all that was between them. 

“Keep going,” d’Artagnan whispered to Porthos, knowing Aramis was nowhere near ready to stop yet. Their boy needed this and he would see him have it.

“Don’t worry, Whelp,” Porthos grinned. “I’m not even close to done with his sweet ass yet.” With that, he drew back his hand and placed three stinging blows in quick succession causing Aramis to jerk and howl at the onslaught. 

“That’s it,” Athos said from behind him. “Make him feel it.”

Taking his cue from his brothers, Porthos repeated the move, peppering Aramis’ ass with a stinging serious of blows that finally left him collapsed over his lap panting and mewling. Taking a break, Porthos reached down and ran his hands over Aramis’ cherry red ass. He could feel the heat before he even touched it and marveled at it. His lover was a wrung out mess lying across him but he knew instinctively they were not done. If nothing else, they hadn’t fucked him yet, something he knew Aramis had no idea was coming. 

“Finish it,” d’Artagnan advised as he nodded his head toward Aramis’ red and mottled ass. The words drew a keen from the man as he realized that Porthos still was not finished with him. Knowing it needed to end so they could get to the other parts of the night’s events, Porthos drew back his hand and began raining down the last of the blows to his lover’s tormented backside. 

“Ah. Ah. Ah,” Aramis cried out again and again as Porthos continued to spank him. His ass felt like it was on fire, the flame reaching all the way down inside of him. He had not felt so completed in such a manner in a very long time and he felt his heart give a lurch for his three lovers.

When it was finally over, Porthos couldn’t stop himself from running his hands over Aramis’ abused ass again. He rubbed and caressed, even squeezed at times, making the man cry out deliciously. 

“Are we still...?” Athos asked cryptically now that the spanking was over.

“You bet,” Porthos replied. “Just help me get him onto the center of the bed.”

It took no small amount of maneuvering to get Aramis off of Porthos and onto the bed on his hands and knees. D’Artagnan had to talk to him twice to keep him from simply collapsing face first in a heap. He had finally made their boy understand what was expected of him and now Aramis knelt, naked and waiting.

When he saw Porthos moving onto the bed behind him, he keened again. He had not expected his lover to take him after administering his spanking. He knew he was going to feel every second of this as Porthos fucked his tender backside. 

“Now normally, I’d undress but I think you wanna feel it,” Porthos commented as he moved up behind Aramis and began unlacing his breeches. Once he had his cock freed, he held out his hand and Athos handed him the pot of lubricant. Slicking his fingers, he pressed two of them at Aramis’ hole and slowly shoved them inside. 

“Oooooh,” Aramis gasped as Porthos’ thick fingers breeched him. He felt his other hand take hold of one bruised cheek and spread him wide and he mewled. 

“Good boy,” Porthos told him. “You take it. Just like you took your spanking.”

“Yes, Sir,” Aramis managed breathlessly. The feel of those long, thick fingers taking him and possessing him was almost too much. But he would not disobey.

After only a few minutes, Porthos slid his fingers free and quickly slicked his cock. The whole point of this was to make Aramis feel it and that was exactly what he intended. Spreading his cheeks wide, and earning another keening moan in the process, Porthos pressed the head of his cock against his hole and began to push in.

“Porthos,” Aramis moaned as he felt his lover forcing his way into his barely prepared body. The hands gripping his cheeks tightened causing him to clamp down and making it even harder for Porthos to shove his way inside. It didn’t stop the man, though. Porthos continued to press forward relentlessly until the head of his cock finally popped inside.

“Yes...” Porthos groaned as he felt Aramis’ body clutching at him tightly. He paused for a moment then began pressing forward again, determined to bury himself inside of his lover’s tight hole. By the time he finally managed it, Aramis was barely holding himself up as he panted through Porthos’ penetration.

Aramis shook as he forced himself to stay in position. His ass burned where Porthos gripped it, the rest throbbing in sympathy from the feel of his leathers rubbing against it. His hole felt stretched beyond endurance and he knew his lover was just getting started with him. 

Holding Aramis’ hips tightly, Porthos drew back and slammed forward. He heard Aramis grunt at the movement and did it again simply to hear him make that sound. He was not disappointed and quickly began fucking him hard and fast, reaming his ass while he grunted and shook and mewled beneath him. 

It didn’t take long for Porthos to find himself on the brink. After the spanking he had delivered and Aramis’ reaction to it he was too wound up to last. That was alright, though. Aramis still had both his brothers to take after all. His lover was going to be a fucked out mess by the time they were through with him. 

Shoving inside his lover as deeply as he could Porthos cried out as he began to spend. He could feel Aramis’ body rippling around him and it only made him spend harder. When he was finished, he slipped from his body and moved back, taking in the way Aramis trembled on his hands and knees, the man’s own cock still hard between his legs.

“Good boy,” Porthos praised and patted him on the ass as he moved from the bed to allow d’Artagnan to take his place. 

“You don’t spend until Athos tells you to. Do you understand?” d’Artagnan asked him as he worked open his own breeches.

“Yes, Master,” Aramis replied wearily. He was already shaking and nearly spent. He had no idea how he would last through both d’Artagnan and Athos taking him. But his Master had given an order. He would not disobey.

Taking up the oil, d’Artagnan slicked his cock then pressed the head against Aramis’ stretched hole. After Porthos, he knew he didn’t need any further stretching and simply pushed inside. It was a novel feeling, to feel Aramis so loose. He could only imagine how it would feel for Athos when his turn came.

Not wanting to drag it out after having to watch both Porthos’ spanking and his fucking, d’Artagnan began to move at once. He wasn’t overly harsh, aware of how red and bruised Aramis’ cheeks were, but he wasn’t gentle either. He fucked him like he owned him.

Aramis was moaning almost constantly as his Master took him. He felt so used. He could feel Porthos’ seed inside of him, easing the way, and it only made the experience more decadent. He tried to push back into his thrusts but his body would not obey him. It was taking everything he had to remain in position. 

“So good,” d’Artagnan praised when he felt Aramis try to move back into his thrusts. His boy was always so good for him. He only wished he was allowed to make him spend but that privilege was going to Athos tonight.

“Ah. Master. Feels.... so go-good,” Aramis managed, panting as he spoke.

“I can’t last,” d’Artagnan warned him regretfully. “I’m going to spend.”

“Please...” Aramis moaned. He wanted that. He wanted d’Artagnan to fill him up like Porthos had. He wanted all of them inside of him.

“Yes!” D’Artagnan suddenly cried out and slammed forward as he began to spend. He did his best to bury himself to the root determined to give Aramis every last bit of it. When it was over he gently slid free and moaned at the sight of his seed dribbling from Aramis’ used hole. With his thumb, he scooped up what had tried to escape and pressed it back inside before moving out of the way for Athos.

Athos waited until d’Artagnan was completely off the bed before moving up behind Aramis to take his place. Like Porthos, he ran his hands over Aramis’ hot backside, earning him a shivering moan in reply. 

“Still so hot,” Athos commented as he continued to rub and caress him until Aramis began to mewl.

Knowing how slick Aramis had to be, he didn’t even bother with the oil. Instead, he spread his cheeks wide and simply shoved the head of his cock inside the man causing Aramis to cry out loudly.

“You’re so wet,” Athos moaned as he slid deep inside of him. “They filled you up with their seed. Now it’s my turn.”

“Yes... please, yes,” Aramis gasped. He was shaking, barely able to hold himself up and Athos’ hands on his hips felt like anchors to him. 

Slowly, Athos drew back and pressed forward again, not stopping until he was buried balls deep within him. After that, he set up a leisurely pace, as if uncaring of the strain it put on Aramis. He had waited patiently for his turn, he was going to take it.

“Athos... Athos...” Aramis grunted with every thrust of his cock. He knew his brother was purposely drawing it out, making it last, and forcing him to hold back. His Master had said he could not spend until Athos allowed it. He had no choice but to hold himself back and wait.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Athos could not wait any longer. He began to pick up the pace, fucking into Aramis as Porthos and d’Artagnan had, with fast almost brutal strokes. “Spend for me,” he ordered suddenly, catching Aramis off guard.

Aramis froze at the unexpected order then his body was obeying the command and he was spending, his seed shooting out to cover his chest and the bedclothes beneath him. As he rode out his orgasm, he felt Athos begin to fuck him even faster and cried out at the over stimulation. A few hard thrusts later and Athos was slamming into him and stilling as his seed filled him along with that of his brothers.

When it was finally over, Athos pulled out and gently tipped Aramis over onto his side out of the way of the mess he had made. Porthos and d’Artagnan quickly moved to the bed and began cleaning him up and seeing to the bruises on his ass. Once he was clean and taken care of, they quickly stripped down and joined him in the bed. Athos took the middle with him leaving Porthos and d’Artagnan on the outside. That was fine with them. They rather thought that Athos was the one he needed most right now.

“I love you all so much,” Aramis said, his voice soft and hoarse. “Thank you. Thank you so much for this.”

“You’re welcome, love,” Porthos replied. “Was it what you wanted?”

“Oh, it was so much more,” Aramis told him. “I never expected all three of you...”

“We wanted to help,” Athos said. 

“And we wanted to be a part of it,” d’Artagnan added. “Thankfully, Porthos did not mind.”

“Of course not,” Porthos said. “You’re always welcome, Whelp. Both of you are.”

“Let us table this discussion for another time,” Athos suggested. “Aramis is all but done in.”

“Good point,” Porthos agreed. “I’m just glad you liked it, ‘Mis.”

“I loved it. And I love you.”

“We love you, too,” Porthos said.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Snow_Glory


End file.
